1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical-electrical connector, and more particularly to an optical-electrical connector for communication application.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,223,498, issued on Jul. 17, 2012, to Lima. discloses an optical-electrical connector inserted into an outer shell of a mating connector. The optical-electrical connector comprises a shell and a printed circuit board assembly received in the shell. The outer shell comprises a plurality of side walls, and a receiving room having an opening formed by the side walls. The optical-electrical connector is inserted into the receiving room from the opening. A top of the side walls defining an upper opening. A heat sink mounted to the upper opening to directly contact with the top surface of the shell to facilitate heat transfer from the top portion of the optical-electrical connector. However, the heat is produced in the inner portion of the optical-electrical connector hard to transmit to the outer of the shell.
An improved optical-electrical connector is desired to offer advantages over the related art.